Every Yu Yu Hakusho Episode Reviewed in 10 Words or Less
by HieiYYH
Summary: All 112 episodes with a sentence that sums them up perfectly.


Episode 1 - Wait, the "good" guy is actually dead? I'm not crying!

Episode 2 - So this baby is over 700 years old? Seriously?

Episode 3 - Kuwabara is nice. When do we get to the good parts?

Episode 4 - Why did someone start a fire?

Episode 5 - We know two of these guys turn good.

Episode 6 - So _now_ you're a fighting anime.

Episode 7 - Don't kill him off again! Oh good, nice mirror.

Episode 8 - Hiei sure does talk a lot.

Episode 9 - Now we take the hunter exam portion of this anime.

Episode 10 - At least Kuwabara's psychic abilities are actually sort of useful.

Episode 11 - You must fight blind!

Episode 12 - Lanipator's version of this episode is _way_ funnier.

Episode 13 - That's a lot of good luck.

Episode 14 - Hiei sure isn't as talkative anymore, I like it!

Episode 15 - Bad Hiei, don't kill them! Oh, thank God.

Episode 16 - Kuwabara is pathetic, part 1.

Episode 17 - Wow that last part actually looked cool, go Kuwabara!

Episode 18 - Curb stomp battle, for the win!

Episode 19 - "We have your girlfriend." "No!"

Episode 20 - Can humans withstand lightning this long?

Episode 21 - The fight finally ends, finally!

Episode 22 - This girl really is pretty.

Episode 23 - This girl is Hiei's sister?! Seriously?

Episode 24 - Note, Yusuke doesn't like transvestites.

Episode 25 - Aw, Hiei's such a good big brother.

Episode 26 - Shit's about to get real now. Strap in!

Episode 27 - "You didn't have too many friends growing up, did you."

Episode 28 - Kuwabara is pathetic, part 2.

Episode 29 - Note, don't threaten Kurama's mommy.

Episode 30 - Reminding you Hiei is a badass, part 1.

Episode 31 - These guys are actually evenly matched.

Episode 32 - This took all episode.

Episode 33 - Toguro is terrifying. He punched that guy in half!

Episode 34 - Mind controlled humans!

Episode 35 - Who's that person under the mask? No idea.

Episode 36 - That was a sweet ending-wait what? They're fighting again?

Episode 37 - And Kurama still won after all of that!

Episode 38 - Kurama is definetly a masochist for letting this happen.

Episode 39 - Feel the wind in my hair!

Episode 40 - Things are spinning out of control here!

Episode 41 - We all know she always delays the counts.

Episode 42 - Where was Yukina all this time?

Episode 43 - You mean, she's been Genkai this whole time?! No way!

Episode 44 - Reminding you Hiei is a badass, part 2.

Episode 45 - Wow he's actually in a bind here.

Episode 46 - Hiei has is own spirit sword.

Episode 47 - Yoko Kurama, making all the furries go nuts since 1991.

Episode 48 - Kuwabara is pathetic, part 3.

Episode 49 - Kuwabara is pathetic, part 4.

Episode 50 - Yeah you kick is ass Genkai! Woo!

Episode 51 - Shit is about to go down.

Episode 52 - Oh no, she's not actually dead is she? Is she?

Episode 53 - No one is crying! It's okay! Whaaaaaaa!

Episode 54 - The closest thing this series has to a filler episode.

Episode 55 - Yes, bring on the Yoko!

Episode 56 - No! Don't let him die! Oh, thank God.

Episode 57 - Wait, after all of that Kurama still lost?

Episode 58 - Hiei's fight was so badass it killed off the animators.

Episode 59 - Kuwabara, that was awesome!

Episode 60 - Nevermind.

Episode 61 - Let's get to the fight you've all been waiting for.

Episode 62 - No! Don't kill him!

Episode 63 - Yusuke you have to stop him!

Episode 64 - Yes, finally settled this once and for all.

Episode 65 - OMG Hiei that face! HAHAHAHA!

Episode 66 - What happened to the animators?

Episode 67 - Something else is going on now.

Episode 68 - WTF Hiei, seriously? How could you walk into that?

Episode 69 - Well at least Kurama's smart.

Episode 70 - Someone orcrastrated all of this, instead of stating the problem!

Episode 71 - Bye Hiei, see you in 9 episodes.

Episode 72 - Walking around in this lonely town and all I see...

Episode 73 - This is why people hate hospitals.

Episode 74 - Pretty sure you guys killed humans before.

Episode 75 - Guys now is not the time to split up!

Episode 76 - OMG Kurama that face! HAHAHAHA!

Episode 77 - At least now we know who you're fighting against.

Episode 78 - Seriously did that just happen? Really Kuwabara?

Episode 79 - He's using spirit energy to keep up with the truck...?

Episode 80 - Hiei is back bitches!

Episode 81 - That's right, let's recap everything we know.

Episode 82 - Video games are intense.

Episode 83 - Sorry kid, it's your time to go.

Episode 84 - Never tell Kurama he's letting his fox side down.

Episode 85 - Itsuki is definetly gay, thought you should know.

Episode 86 - Sensui is tough.

Episode 87 - Koenma actually isn't completely useless, almost.

Episode 88 - Their's _another_ energy, and Hiei is afraid of it?

Episode 89 - You killed him off, _again_?

Episode 90 - Don't worry, he's coming back!

Episode 91 - He reached powerful demon levels because of his ancestor.

Episode 92 - "You don't know how to use your power!"

Episode 93 - Damn that ended quick, back to human world!

Episode 94 - Another kind of sort of filler episode.

Episode 95 - Meet this other spirit detective before Yusuke, who's not crazy.

Episode 96 - Definetly should have stayed in demon world.

Episode 97 - Aw, he proposed! It's fake?

Episode 98 - "I feel like the ugly one at the dance."

Episode 99 - Feminism isn't healthy. Especially at this extreme.

Episode 100 - Now we know why Hiei acts so rude.

Episode 101 - Newsflash narrarator, Kurama is way older than 300.

Episode 102 - Oh, we meet these guys again. Where's Bui?

Episode 103 - "So what did you do?" "Fucked her."

Episode 104 - Yes, Raizen is dead.

Episode 105 - Why did Mukuro pretend to be a man again?

Episode 106 - So no one is surprised Yomi had a son?

Episode 107 - Fights with those old side characters we hardly know.

Episode 108 - Kurama won, but what about after this?

Episode 109 - So, are they in a relationship or not?

Episode 110 - 15-year-old vs. 1,000+-year-old, who will win?

Episode 111 - Did you hear that everyone, Hiei and Kurama aren't gay.

Episode 112 - Hiei you should have told Yukina the truth!


End file.
